Bizarre Love Triangle (songfic)
by bla-que
Summary: Just a little songfic from their breakup to their reunion... read to find out (Mitsui's POV)


Title: Bizarre Love Triangle (songfic)

Author: Bluefalls 

E-mail: narel_chan@hotmail.com

Pairing: Mitsui x Miyagi (hints of MitKo, RyoAya, Ayako x Mitsui, Ayako x Kogure)

Archives: Slam Dunk Mini-Pandemonium, SDBC, FF.net

Warning: Grammar mistakes, normal warnings...

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and it characters do not belong to me. Why must I repeat...

First notes: Bits and pieces of pairings, but main one Mitsui x Miyagi...

* * *

_Every time I think of you _

_I get a shot right through into a bolt of blue _

_Its no problem of mine but it's a problem I find _

_Living a life that I can't leave behind_

I miss you, Ryota-kun. Why'd we ever have to separate from one another? Every time you're in my mind my heart will always feel like it's been broken into pieces. Why did we have to break up? I also just couldn't forget about you, couldn't forget about us. Whenever I see you I'll always wish that we'll be together again. And I still love you… 

_There's no sense in telling me _

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free _

_And that's the way that it goes _

_And it's what nobody knows _

_And every day my confusion grows _

I thought I could forget you when I met Him. Kiminobu-kun was a nice boy. The perfect angel you could ever wish for, in fact. He was always so sweet and kind. And he was always there for me when I needed someone. The perfect one. But somehow or anther, however he tried to make me forget you, I just could not do so. And now I don't know what I should do…

_Every time I see you falling _

_I get down on my knees and pray _

_I'm waiting for the final moment _

_You'll say the words that I can't say _

You're totally obsessed with that Ayako. But can't you see that Ayako does not want you? She doesn't appreciate you for the cute, cool, hot-headed and loving boy you actually are. And she wanted me! Why me? Because of that, you hated me even more. Because of that, it's hard t say "I love you"…

_I feel fine and I feel good _

_I feel like I never should _

_Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say _

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday _

I felt utterly confused. Over what was happening with my life. Sometimes I felt happy over Ayako's rejection of you. But other times I knew I should feel sad, as your hatred towards me grew because of that. But… what's in her heart just isn't my problem, right? Cause I don't care about her anyway…

_I'm not sure what this could mean _

_I don't think you're what you seem _

_I do admit to myself _

_That if I hurt someone else _

_Then we'd never see just what we're meant to be _

I think you still love me, Ryota-kun. I may sound beastly or anything like that, but I think that you still feel for me. Because I still love you. And so, everything led to my breakup with Kimi-kun. I feel sorry for him, cause I was the one who wanted the breakup in the first place. I felt that I did not deserve this love, because I was in love with you, Ryota-kun. I left him in tears. I did not want to, but I just had to… I broke his heart. I'm really sorry, Kiminobu-kun… I just realized that, we can't be together anymore. Furthermore, I think Ayako has her eyes on him now…

_Every time I see you falling _

_I get down on my knees and pray _

_I'm waiting for the final moment _

_You say the words that I can't say _

Why do you seem different now. You seem more wiling to accept the fact that she did not want you. Seem to be more willing to accept my love again. I also found out that Kimi-kun, no, Kogure and Ayako are together now. I hope their love would last forever… So, I decided to try you… and approached you after training that fateful day. You silenced my sincere questions of concern with a kiss. And I found the words I have always been waiting for from you… the words which I answered with similar words of my own…

"I love you Hisashi-kun…" 

"I love you too, Ryota-kun…" 

* * *

The song's "Bizarre Love Triangle" by Frente. I know it's old but it's nice you see...

AN: Woah *shakes head*****. Why am I writing angst after angst… I'm gonna die being killed or killing myself. Btw, gomen MitKo and RyoAya lovers… gomenasai x10000… 

Also, dun mistake me for hating Ayako… actually I love her… ^^; 


End file.
